Castle of Dramatic Love
by Kitty-Twin89
Summary: Harry has a twin who the wizarding world forgot. Elizabeth Lillian Potter finally made it to Hogwarts and found her real family. Life gets turned upside down when she is chosen by a certain Veela to be her mate. Can Draco survive living with both the Potters? T rating just to be safe. DracoX OC. I'm not sure about Dumbles and others yet. Was originally Draco is Not Romeo.
1. Toil and Trouble

**Okay, so I really didn't like the way _Draco is Not Romeo _was going, so I got rid of it. Then one day I came upon the old pages of my first fic, and decided that I wanted to redo this story. I'm changing to title, my OC's name and some of the content. I started this fic when I was a freshman in high school. I'm now onto my second semester of college. My writing has greatly improved, at least I hope it has, since then. I only have to retype two chapters, the first two in fact. The other nine I still have saved, and I have a lot of editing to do. I don't know if I'll keep the original story line or how much I'll change. i hope for those who read it the first time, still want to read it. I'm exploring new writing styles and techniques, so bear with me if this gets rough at times.**

**Disclaimer: I still own my character, though her name is now Elizabeth Lillian Potter, her cat, Hades, and anything that is not in the stories or movies, but _the rest belongs to J.K Rowling._**

**I'm sorry in advance if Draco is OOC, still trying to get a grasp on how to write him..**

* * *

"_Fillet of a fenny snake, _

_In the cauldron boil and bake; _

_Eye of newt, and toe of frog, _

_Wool of bat, and tongue of dog, _

_Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting, _

_Lizard's leg, and owlet's wing,— _

_For a charm of powerful trouble, _

_Like a hell-broth boil and bubble. _

_Double, double toil and trouble; _

_Fire burn, and cauldron bubble." _

"Will you kindly shut up?" Harry snapped from his position on the couch.

"What? Do you not like _Macbeth_? Even though it is a classic play?" Elizabeth questioned, never looking up from her book.

"Yes, it's boring and stupid." Harry shot back. He may have grown up as a muggle, but that did not mean he liked literature.

"You uneducated heathen. This is one of Shakespeare's darker plays, full of murder, blood and insanity." Elizabeth almost shouted, taking offense for the story at being called boring and stupid. This ended with both of them glaring at one another, which could only last about thirty seconds in total. Not being able to take and keep the seriousness of the whole situation, both burst out laughing.

"Fine, I'll read it to myself, but that doesn't mean you win." Elizabeth surrendered. Harry nodded once at her and turned his attention back to the essay he was attempting to write. _Macbeth _was full of betrayal, death, and insanity. The story was kind of like the Potter's life during the time of Voldemort. Harry and Elizabeth only wish they could remember it, even that if it was possible. Elizabeth wished people would have remembered her.

The entire wizarding world was under the assumption that Harry was the one to defeat Voldemort and survive. Someone, Dumbledore, led everyone to believe that Lily's love and Harry were the only way Voldemort was gone. Now, everyone knew the Potter's had twins, but Dumbledore did not want that. No, he wanted his 'Chosen One' and 'Golden Boy'. There was no room for two. It was true that Elizabeth was born before Harry, but only by a minute. But this did not work into Dumbledore's plan, so he was determined to fix it. So, the story became that Harry was the survivor and poor Elizabeth died that night as well, even Dumbledore had taken her and left her in a muggle foster home, never to be seen again.

What Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten was the Elizabeth was going to be prone to accidental magic. Which led to her curiosity and then sent her looking for answers. After what seemed to be forever she finally found her answer. Elizabeth Lillian Potter was a witch and could attend Hogwarts. At the time, she did not know the power her last name held or the story. Let's just say it was quite the shock when she and her foster mom finally fought their way into Hogwarts and she found Harry. The rest is history, she was accepted into Hogwarts her second year technically and they lived happily ever after. You can sense the sarcasm can't you?

"Elizabeth!" Harry yelled again, finally breaking her from her trance.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, forcing herself not to jump out of her skin.

"It's time for dinner, smart one." Harry replied. Elizabeth did the mature thing and stuck out her tongue at the last part of that comment, all this got was her laughed at. Both rose up from their positions, Harry on the couch and Elizabeth on the floor, and walked to the portrait to head down for dinner. They were greeted by Ron and Hermione at the door leading to the Great Hall.

"Harry! Elizabeth!" Hermione shouted cheerfully as the pair approached them. All they received from Ron was a stare, and a strange one at that.

"Ron, I'm gonna smack the freckles off your face if you don't quit with whatever look that is." Elizabeth warned, shooting Ron a glare. This effectively caused him to burn red and look away. All Harry and Hermione could do was laugh at their friend's expense.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" Elizabeth laughed, and she was not lying. Not really waiting for their answers, even though they all nodded, she opened the doors and strolled on into the Great Hall. The hall was buzzing with conversation and energy. The ceiling, one of Elizabeth's favorite parts about Hogwarts, was a clear night sky with a full moon. The group wandered over to the Gryffindor table and took their regular seats.

Dinner was going about as normal, until the twins could feel someone staring at them. Without even saying anything, both turned to look behind them. What they saw was a certain Prince of Slytherin, commonly known as Draco Malfoy, staring at them from his respective table. Harry shook his, not wanting to deal with whatever Draco was scheming.

"He's not worth the stress." Harry muttered, turning back to his meal. Elizabeth on the other hand was not one to back down from a challenged and engaged in a staring contest. They held the stare a little longer than Elizabeth and Harry did earlier that evening, like forty-five seconds this time.

"I will never blink." Elizabeth mouthed at Draco, which to her surprise caused him to laugh, breaking his stare.

"I win." Elizabeth cheered, but the victory was short lived when Draco had stood up and began walking. Elizabeth turned back to her dinner and friends.

"Okay, that was weird." Elizabeth mumbled to herself, going back to eating.

"Just ignore him." All of her friends chorused, never really looking up from their own meals. She was still getting used to the idea of him being an enemy. Now, that did not mean he was not a prat and a jerk to them on an almost daily basis. Though, some of the fights that Ron, Harry and Draco got into were completely ridiculous. He would not be so bad, if he put a rein on his ego.

"Don't get any ideas El." Harry warned her, nudging her in the side. Sometimes there were moments where Elizabeth and Harry believe twin telepathy was a thing. This was one of those moments. Elizabeth looked up to watch Draco as he walked around the other dining tables. It almost seemed as if he was looking for something.

"What in the world is he doing?" Elizabeth wondered aloud.

"You mean you don't know?" Hermione gasped. She should not have been surprised when she received three blank stares as a response.

"Draco is a Veela!" Hermione hissed at her friends' stupidity.

"Ooh." The three chorused, making Hermione want to bang her head on the table. They all knew that meant that Draco was searching or sniffing out his 'soul mate'. No one really knew why the mate was found by scent.

"I'm going to laugh if it is a Gryffindor." Ron joked, causing everyone to laugh. Draco would never survive being mated to a Gryffindor.

Now all four of them were interested and watched Draco with fascination. It appeared that he had already crossed off Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw from his search. Since he did not even bother walking by Slytherin meant that house was a 'no' as well.

"Uh, guys. I think it is a Gryffindor!" Elizabeth hissed, all of them turning to face each other. There was a collective gasp when they noticed a certain blonde walking towards the table they were currently seated at. Elizabeth knew they were all silently praying to whatever they believed in that it was not one of them. No matter what Hermione and Elizabeth felt deep down as hopeless romantics would make this situation better. This was not something they desired, not with Draco Malfoy.

Draco was at the top of the Gryffindor table, slowly making his way down towards them. His face went through a couple dozen emotions the closer he got to the group. The only two who could breathe a sigh of relief was Ron and Hermione considering that Draco had stopped behind Harry and Elizabeth. It was until Draco and Elizabeth made eye contact did all five of them know who the Veela's mate was.

"Oh great." Draco sighed, Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the comment, and while everyone else celebrated that it was not one of them.

"You need to come with me." Draco instructed, poking Elizabeth in the arm. Elizabeth turned on the bench and quickly stood up.

"No, really?" Elizabeth snarked at him, already toward the door. Draco, quickly and gracefully, followed after her, both in no hurry.

"I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Hogwarts." Elizabeth sang sadly as she and Draco exited the now silent Great Hall. The moment the door closed, the hall erupted into an excited buzz. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Ok, so it's not as that much different. But let me know what you think, if the changes upset you then I'm sorry.**

**But as always, R&amp;R for a Twix and now a hug!**


	2. Lyin' Eyes

**This was the last chapter I had to retype. I'm wondering why I decided this was a good idea again. I'm sorry these are so short. **

**I will probably continue to apologize for my writing of Draco, and my shitty use of verbs.**

**Disclaimer is in the 1st chapter.**

**The song used is _Lyin' Eyes_ by The Eagles. (Don't own this either.)**

* * *

Draco and Elizabeth made their way silently down the hall towards the Headmaster's office. This was simply because a new living arrangement needed to be made for the two, and Dumbledore had to oversee it. There are two sides to Elizabeth: one is the quiet and observing side and the other is a very extroverted and loud side. Since she could not stand the silence between the pair of them and Draco was not making any effort to start a conversation, she began to sing quietly to herself.

"You can't hide your lyin' eyes. And your smile is a thin disguise. I thought by now you'd realize. There ain't no way to hide your lyin eyes" Elizabeth sang, a bounce in her step. Draco observed the girl, trying to get a grasp on what she was doing. He knew she was singing, but the song was not one he recognized. 'Muggle music.' His brain happily supplied for him. It was not hard to remember that like Harry, Elizabeth grew up in the muggle world. He decided he might as well try to talk to her.

"What exactly are you singing? I know it is a muggle tune of sort." Draco questioned, trying to keep his tone light. Elizabeth turned her head to look back at him, then continued forward.

"Just a song called _Lyin' Eyes _by an old band called The Eagles. Mama used to play their tapes in the house all the time." Elizabeth answered, not turning back once again. Draco simply nodded his head, not that she would have seen it. So much for a conversation. That was how the rest of their small journey continued until they reached the gargoyle that led to the Headmaster's office.

"I hope you know the password being a Prefect and all." Elizabeth stated, fully looking at Draco since they had left the hall.

"I believe I overheard one of the Slytherin Head Boy or Girl say it," Draco explained, looking at Elizabeth then the gargoyle, "butterscotch." For a couple of seconds the statue did nothing, leading the two to believe they had the wrong password, but eventually it did move to reveal the staircase behind it. Not waiting for Draco to say or move Elizabeth jumped onto the top step, riding the staircase to the top in front of the office's door. Draco was only a few steps below her. Draco had barely set his foot down on the top step when Elizabeth thought it would be a good idea to throw open the door. The action kind of reminded him of Professor Snape.

"Ayo Professor Dumbledore!" Elizabeth announced as she strode across the office, grabbed the top of one of the chairs and gracefully flopped into it. Draco on the other hand had and regal, emotionless face going on and walked to the chair and sat on the edge like a normal and civilized person.

"Hello sir." Draco greeted more stiffly. Dumbledore smiled, nodding at Draco then turning to look at Elizabeth who was sprawled sideways in the chair. At this he could only sigh and shake his head. Turning back to Draco he smiled once more.

"I'm assuming you two are here because of your inheritance Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore probed, already knowing the answer.

"Yes sir. It would seem that Elizabeth here is my mate." Draco stated firmly. Dumbledore's eyes lit up, ideas and plans already forming in his head.

"This is most wonderful! You are one lucky girl, Elizabeth, to be chosen by a Veela." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Yeah, wonderful for you two, but what does this mean for me?" Elizabeth, now looking at the ceiling, asked.

"A Veela's love is one of the purest forms of love there is. They cannot hurt you in anyway. There is quite a bit more, but I feel you should ask Mr. Malfoy here about it. Think of it as a bonding experience." Dumbledore relayed. Draco looked over as he heard Elizabeth sigh.

"Ok, so please tell me that I and he are not sharing a room together without adult supervision." Elizabeth stated.

"No, no, no. Considering the situation, I've thought it would be best if Mr. Malfoy's father stayed with you." Dumbledore answered, still cheerful.

"Fine, on one condition." Elizabeth responded, her voice not as cheerful or light as before. Draco watched the interaction with interest. Now he knew that she was not originally going to be in Gryffindor. Something about the moments like these that he has observed says she would have been in Slytherin. Dumbledore nodded at Elizabeth for her to continue.

"Harry gets to live with us as well. It seems only fair." Elizabeth claimed, leaning back in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? No!"

"Done!"

Draco and Dumbledore stared at one another, both shocked with the others decision.

"He can't live with us!" Draco shouted, standing up to face Elizabeth. Not wanting to be looked down upon, Elizabeth did the same.

"But it's fair for me to have to live with you and your father?" Elizabeth shot at him.

"Because he can help, considering this is a Malfoy trait! Harry can't help this situation at all!"

"Besides the fact that Harry would be the one I could talk to since I hardly know you, much less your father? The fact that we can help balance and ground each other through stressful situations that are bound to ensue?" Elizabeth ranted, her fist balled up at her sides. This was the comment that shut Draco up. He gave her calculating look, the turned away.

"Fine." Draco mumbled, losing his regal air. Elizabeth nodded once, then turned to Dumbledore, still fuming.

"If that's all sir, then I'm leaving to go pack and find my brother." Elizabeth ground out, turning on her heel and storming out of the office.

"You need a password for you room before you leave!" Dumbledore called out to the retreating witch. Elizabeth froze, thought for a moment, and then answered.

"The password should be 'Lyin' eyes'." Elizabeth called back over her shoulder. Wanting to leave before she punched someone, she continues on and out of the office. Dumbledore turned to Draco.

"Well, I will send a letter to your father tonight. You are dismissed back to the dorms." Dumbledore said, grabbing parchment out of his desk as he did so. Draco nodded then also too his leave back to his own room, where no doubt he would be ambushed by his friends. Once he stepped outside of the door he leaned against it. He sighed and rubbed his face once. The last thing he said before heading to the dorms was for his benefit more than anything.

"That definitely could have gone better. Let's hope it's not this bad tomorrow."

* * *

**As always R&amp;R for Twix and a hug!**


	3. Of Twins and Blondes

**So the content is still pretty much the same. I think after this chapter is when I'm doing the major editing. **

**Sorry again if Draco is OOC and my Veela crap makes no sense, it's a work in progress.**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

* * *

"No! I'm not going and you can't make me!" Harry shouted down the corridor. Elizabeth shook her head for what seemed like thousandth time that morning.

"Yes, you are Harry, I need you." Elizabeth pouted. He was not the most thrilled person when she had told him the deal.

***Flashback***

"What? No!" Harry yelled when Elizabeth went back over the conversation.

"I won't live with them, without you." Elizabeth stated. She did not want to live with the Prince of Slytherin and his father, alone. She felt a shiver come with the image.

"We hate each other; living with him would be a nightmare. Don't make me El." Harry pleaded. By then Elizabeth had started crying, trying to trick Harry into the deal. She did not attend theater camp for five years for nothing.

"No, don't cry. Please Elizabeth don't cry." Harry begged, trying to stop the water works. Which resulted in Elizabeth only cried harder.

"Fine! I'll live with you guys." Harry relented, defeated.

"Thanks Harry!" Elizabeth exclaimed, suddenly cheerful. She hugged her brother and quickly ran to her room to tell Hermione.

"Damn you, you little fox!" Harry yelled after her.

***End Flashback***

Now Elizabeth was basically dragging Harry down the corridor. Just because he agreed to go did not mean he was not going to try and fight. Elizabeth sighed, this was getting ridiculous. Then a wicked thought came to her head. Harry was still at the other end of the hall, now sitting and sulking. Elizabeth took off her belt and transfigured it into a leash. She quietly walked up behind Harry discreetly turning his tie into a collar. Before he had time to react she jumped him.

"Hey!" Harry shouted under the attack. Elizabeth attached the leash to the collar. Once the deed was done she admired her work. She then cast a spell to make sure he could not tamper with anything. His bullshit ended here.

"Get this thing off!" Harry demanded, tugging at the leash.

"No can do. It won't come off until we get to the room." Elizabeth laughed as his face changed several shades red.

"WHY!" Harry shouted, some passing by students students gave them strange looks, but said nothing.

"This way we get there sometime this week." Elizabeth replied sarcastically. She bent down and grabbed the leash.

Seeing as he could not win against her, he gave up. Harry picked up his bags and followed behind his sister. Students giggled at the site as they passed.

"I hate you." Harry murmured as they walked on.

"Love you too!" Elizabeth smiled, enjoying every minute of this. They continued down the hall towards the Slytherin rooms, but before they reached there they turned down another hall, closing in on their destination. The couple's rooms.

The twins arrived at the portrait where they were greeted by knight and a sleeping dragon.

"Password." The seemingly French knight demanded. Harry and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Lying eyes." Elizabeth replied, having the knight bow. The portrait swung open and the twins stepped in. Elizabeth grabbed the leash and tugged it lightly, Harry following slowly behind.

'He was probably a Gryffindor.' Elizabeth thought to herself as the entered the lounge area. As they dropped their bags in the middle of the room the leash and collar around Harry's neck disappeared.

"Where are the royal pains?" Harry asked, looking around irritated, as if saying something about them would summon their presences.

"I'm a witch not a psychic." Elizabeth answered looking around as well.

"You might as well be one." Harry laughed, giving his sister a smile.

"True that Har Har." Elizabeth laughed as well, think of all the predictions she made. Plus the ones that actually came true as well. The two both turned when they heard voices coming from the top of the stairs. Lucius and Draco were at the top looking down at them, looking as regal as all purebloods do. When Harry and Draco caught sight of one another, they entered a glaring contest. Lucius and Elizabeth could only shake their heads at the two.

'Why can't they just quit it already?' Elizabeth thought annoyed.

"Both of you knock it off before I slap the stupid out of you." Elizabeth snapped. Glaring at both boys.

"Bring it El." Harry challenged. Elizabeth simply raised an eyebrow then lunged. She knocked him to the floor. Brother and sister rolled around until Elizabeth pinned Harry to the floor.

"Pinned ya." Elizabeth stated with a smirk. Harry squirmed around trying to get up.

"Lemme up." Harry chocked out, seeing as Elizabeth was not exactly the lightest person. Elizabeth stood holding her hand out to Harry and helped her brother up as well. He turned as if to walk away, but suddenly jumped her.

"Aah!" Elizabeth yelped, being knocked to the floor. Once again they rolled on the floor like small children, but Elizabeth ended up victorious once more.

"Pinned ya again." Elizabeth slurred. Both laughed at their antics until they heard a growling coming from behind the chair which they were in front of.

Draco was glaring at them, a growl coming from low his throat. Lucius was standing next to him, a hand on his shoulder. Draco continued to glare at Harry, who was still lying on the floor, until something hit him in the head. Hard.

Elizabeth had taken off her shoe and thrown it at him, growing tired of his actions. Draco stepped to one side of the table, closest to the fire place, while Elizabeth was on the other side.

"What was that for?" Draco snapped back.

"You're not some wild animal, so stop the growling." Elizabeth commanded.

"Then tell Potter to keep his distance." Draco quickly replied.

"One, not likely. Two, I'm also a Potter and I don't appreciate the way you treat him," Elizabeth seethed, "I'm not like other witches. I'm not above crotch shots, so watch yourself." Draco stared at the girl dumbfounded; he had never been spoken to like that, especially from a girl. Ever in his life.

Lucius cleared his throat from the chair he had claimed while their little yelling match ensued. All three turned and looked at him.

"I would prefer if we didn't kill each other please," Lucius started calmly, "This is going to be different and a challenge.

"We need to try and live peacefully. I for one can't deal with the constant bickering and you all acting like children."

"Agreed." The twins answered simultaneously. Draco simply nodded at his father. Before anyone could say something more Elizabeth grabbed her bags from the side of the table and jumped over the couch. She hopped up the stairs, stopping at the top, turning to the three men.

"Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name!" Elizabeth sang then disappeared to her room. Harry chuckled at his sister's antics, she loved to leave with a bang.

"Potter." Draco called, calling Harry's attention back to him.

"What?" Harry asked, eyeing the blonde.

"Watch yourself, if my Veela side feels you are a threat I will not hesitate to defend Elizabeth." Draco stated firmly, this only angered Harry.

"She's my sister and I don't need her to be mistreated by the likes of you. So you better watch yourself as well." Harry said in the same tone. Lucius sat there, trying to pretend that he was not listening, but making sure that neither of the boys resorted to blows. Elizabeth silently giggled from the other side of her door. The doors were not that thick and the two idiots were not being exactly quite. She had already began forming a plan to make them equal on all playing fields.

'Silly boys,' She thought, 'pranks are for girls.'

* * *

**So, I would really appreciate reviews since I'm trying this again.**

**As always, R&amp;R for a Twix and hug!**


	4. Coffee and Good Times

**So, the only reason I'm getting chapters up so quick is because they were always saved on my computer. But seriously, editing through them SUCKS! I wish I could make them longer, maybe some day I will. But today is not that day.**

**Please let me know if I miss switching names. There is always the chance that I skip over one.**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

**Draco is still OOC, unfortunately.**

**The songs used are _Ain't Nothing but a Good Time by Poison _****and _Another Brick in the Wall by Pink Floyd_**

* * *

***5 in the morning***

"_Don't need nothin' but a good time  
How can I resist  
Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time  
And it don't get better than this."_

Elizabeth danced around the common room, only stopping when she took a drink of coffee. Not that she really needed it. She smiled as she heard Draco coming down stairs, probably to yell about the music. Not everyone was a morning person like her, which she forgot sometimes.

Elizabeth turned to see a very unhappy looking Draco. He was in nothing, but a pair of dark green sleep pants. Elizabeth walked over to where the radio was stationed on the counter and killed the music.

"What's the story morning glory?" Elizabeth chirped cheerfully.

"I don't know. How about the fact that it's currently five in the morning and you're bloody awake!" Draco snapped. Elizabeth resisted the urge to laugh at him; it would only make things worse.

"Well, this is the time I would normally get up for my school back home. Old habits die hard." Elizabeth shrugged, walked to the couch, and proceeded to flop down on the couch. Draco shook his head at her.

"We aren't going to school today." He stated. Elizabeth's face said exactly what she was thinking.

"Why ever not?" Elizabeth remarked. She did not think they would have to skip school because they were now 'mates'. She still could not yet wrap her head that word.

"New found Veela mates can't be far from the Veela. That and I would probably start hexing anyone who came within four meters of you." Draco explained sitting on the chair across from Elizabeth.

"Really?" Elizabeth blurted, now interested on what they were actually talking about.

"Yes, for the first few days a Veela can be slightly possessive. Some continue to be like that for a couple of months." Draco said sheepishly. He knew Elizabeth would not enjoy that small detail. What he was expecting was tornado of insults, but what he got was laughter.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" Draco addressed the girl. Elizabeth took a minute to try and breathe again.

"I believe this shall be awesome. I have like, a permanent friend, lover and punching bag." Elizabeth giggled. Draco rolled his eyes at the girl, which earned him a pillow to the face. What he did not miss was the fact that she had said lover somewhere in that sentence. Not that he was going to bring it up any time soon. Elizabeth stood up and went back to the kitchen to retrieve more coffee.

"Want some Draco?" Elizabeth called from the dining area, where a pot of coffee sat.

"No thanks." Draco declined politely. Elizabeth shrugged and continued to get another cup and walk back over.

"So, what shall we spend our early morning doing?" Elizabeth inquired after a giant swig of caffeine.

"Talking, I guess. We can't do much at this hour." Draco mentioned. He continued to eye the drink in the girl's hand. She was a ball of energy normally, but putting her on caffeine was a death wish.

"Well, ask away. I'm not easily offended." Elizabeth stated leaning into the couch. Draco thought for a moment. She gave him permission to ask her anything.

"My first question is what and where did you get that thing on the counter?" Draco pointed out, eyeing it.

"Oh my, seriously? It's a radio smart one! It's battery powered, I got it for my birthday and smuggled it in the castle. Any more stupid questions?" Elizabeth joked, Draco thought before he asked the question this time.

"Where were you before Hogwarts?" Draco started. Elizabeth looked up and gave him a sad smile,

"All over. I was a foster kid for a long time. Still technically am one." Elizabeth explained. Draco was taken back. He thought she lived with Harry, but just never came to school.

"What did you plan to study?" Draco asked, now curious since she grew up Muggle.

"I had always been fascinated by religion, so that's what I was thinking." Elizabeth recalled simply, her eyes lighting up. Elizabeth took another swig of coffee, emptying the cup. She stood up to retrieve a third, but Draco grabbed a hold of her arm.

"What now?" Elizabeth scoffed. Draco pulled her back onto the couch.

"I honestly don't think you need any more coffee." Draco scolded, taking the cup. Elizabeth laughed at his stupidity. He thought two cups were bad? He should have seen her when she drank six.

"Hey, what time it?" Elizabeth asked remembering her brother.

"Quarter to six I believe." Draco remarked after casting a quick _Tempus_, and then froze when he saw her face. It was pure evil. Like if Satan had a daughter, this would be her. Elizabeth stood up and walked over to her radio. She looked through some CD's until she found one to her liking.

"You might want to cover your ears." She warned. Draco had barely covered his ears when extremely loud music rang through the whole area.

"_We don't need no education  
We don't need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers leave them kids alone  
Hey! Teachers! Leave the kids alone!  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall.  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall."_

Elizabeth stopped the music and listened. When she heard a yelp and a thump she grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"ELIZABETH!" Harry shouted from his room. He was not thrilled with her choice of a wake up call.

"Downstairs Har!" Elizabeth called back. She returned to her spot on the couch to wait for Harry. That took approximately ten seconds before Harry came charging out of his room.

"What was the meaning of that?" Harry shouted when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Think of it as your personal wake up call." Elizabeth answered, with a smile. Harry turned his attention to Draco.

"You let her do this?" Harry snapped, but was more annoyed at his twin.

"I didn't know what she was planning until thirty seconds ago." Draco argued in his defense. Harry rolled his eyes at the both of them and went to go back upstairs, but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Be quick Harry, we're gonna have a little fun today," Elizabeth instructed, "that goes for you too Draco." When neither of them made any sign of moving Elizabeth got annoyed.

"You both have twenty minutes or I dye you hair neon pink and green." Elizabeth threatened. Harry, knowing she would do it, dashed off with a fearful Draco behind him.

"Time for phase one."

* * *

**As always R&amp;R for a Twix and a hug!**


	5. Never Trust The Tea

**Okay, so I actually had someone read through this before uploading it. That's a first. If I thought trying to write a story while in high school was bad, then college is even worse. But here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Elizabeth, Hades, and anything that does not occur naturally in Harry Potter is mine. Unless I state otherwise.**

**Thanks to Golden Dragon Girl for proof reading my stuff.**

* * *

"DRACO! HARRY! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Elizabeth yelled from the common rooms. She gave the boys twenty minutes to get ready, and it had been close to forty-five instead.

"Give us a minute El!" Harry shouted back. Elizabeth sighed loudly at them. Whoever said girls took longer to get ready was sorely mistaken. She heard two sets of footsteps coming from the rooms upstairs, then Draco and Harry came bounding into the common room.

"Well, we're here. Now what are we doing?" Draco asked in a calm voice. Elizabeth motioned for them to sit on the couch across from the chair she was sitting in. The three took their seats while she offered them tea like a good host of this idea, which both graciously accepted.

"We're going to have a get know each other party." Elizabeth announced happily.

"What!" Both boys shouted at the same time.

"You heard me." Elizabeth warned. What they did not know was that her plan was already taking place.

"I'm just going to ask a few questions then compare answers." Elizabeth explained.

"I don't like where this is going, but okay." Harry agreed. He honestly did not want to get on Elizabeth's bad side. It was not a pleasant experience, though he wouldn't mind seeing Draco end up on that side of her. Draco nodded stoically, being all snooty and Malfoy like.

"What's your favorite color?" Elizabeth started. She thought it might just be smarter to start with easier questions that third years can answer without fighting.

"Silver." Draco answered.

"Green." Harry responded. The boys glared at each other, giving each other the evil eye.

"Well mine is pink or black. I can't pick," Elizabeth smiled, "now, what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Make potions."

"Play Quidditch."

"Well, I like to read or dance." Elizabeth told the two boys. Draco smirked, at least the girl had a fair amount of intelligence and skill. Elizabeth was watching the boys' hair closely. She was not lying when she said pranks were for girls.

"Do either of you have a question?" Elizabeth asked. Harry shook his head. He did not want to know anything about Draco and knew everything about Elizabeth. Elizabeth sighed again at how dense her brother was being. Could he not act like a Hufflepuff for four seconds?

"What's your biggest fear?" Draco asked. Elizabeth thought for a moment. She did not fear a lot. Not even Voldemort.

"Dementors." Harry suddenly burst out. He covered his mouth as quickly as the words left his mouth. That was not supposed to be said aloud. Draco glared at him, which Harry promptly meant the glare with his own death stare.

"Watch yourself, Draco." Elizabeth warned without looking at him. Draco went wide eyed. The girl had a sixth sense or something.

"My biggest fear would have to be being alone forever." Elizabeth admitted. Not many people knew that.

"You know you'll never be alone, El." Harry said sweetly. He did not plan on ever leaving his sister alone. Ever. Especially not now with her being the mate of Malfoy. He did not trust the blonde teen as far as he could physically throw him.

"I can promise that as well. You're my mate now, my other half. I'll always be there for you." Draco said sternly, but full of promise. Elizabeth looked into his eyes where she found them full of what she guessed was love. She would keep note of that, but for now she mentally shrugged and just accepted it.

"Thanks, you two." Elizabeth thanked warmly.

The mood was almost ruined when Elizabeth looked at the boys' hair. Harry's dark sable hair now was brilliantly highlighted with green brooms and had red snitches flowing through it. Draco's normally pale blonde hair now sported silver highlights with cauldrons and random ingredients in black. She had to remember to thank the twins for giving her the idea back in fourth year; well, after they had used it on her anyhow. Elizabeth could not help but giggle at her handy work.

"What are you laughing at El?" Harry questioned, eyeing her. Elizabeth could not hold it in anymore and she burst out laughing.

"What?" Draco asked looking around.

"You two should see your hair." Elizabeth gasped, trying to breath. Draco and Harry ran to the closest mirror, which was near the stairs, tripping over each other to get there first.

"What did you do?" Harry shouted, pulling at his hair. Draco kept turning his head and running his hand through the dyed locks.

"You both needed to learn a lesson," Elizabeth started, "I'm tired of the fighting and now you both are equally punished."

"I can't believe you," Harry sighed, "but I bet you got it from the twins didn't you?"

"You bet I did Harry. I'm the best girl prankster they've ever seen." Elizabeth boasted, puffing her chest out like a peacock. Harry sent an obscene gesture toward his sister which she merely laughed off.

"How could you do this? I didn't do anything to you!" Draco turned and shouted at Elizabeth, one hand still bedded in the dyed locks. Elizabeth flinched at his tone, but glared at the Slytherin.

"I told you why, Draco," Elizabeth simply answered, "You both need to learn to get along. So I've started by equally humiliating you."

"I can't believe this or you!" Draco continued ranting, "Why did I get a mate like you? You're horrible!" Elizabeth was normally a strong willed child and did not let anything to her, but this took the gold. She saw red first, and then the tears.

"Screw you Malfoy!" Elizabeth shouted, tears brimming in her eyes. Whatever retort Draco had was gone when he saw the look on Elizabeth's face and the tears. Draco Malfoy knew at that moment that he had messed up big time.

"Elizabeth, I'm..." Draco started to apologize but it was cut off. Elizabeth had flipped him off and ran to her room. Draco just stood there and stared at where the girl stood moments before.

"That was low Malfoy, even for you." Harry stated an edge in his voice. Harry ran up the stairs to Elizabeth's room to try and calm her down, but stopped momentarily at the bottom of the stairs to turn around at Draco and flip him off.

Draco suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was as if an invisible fist had punched through him and gripped his heart and tried squeezing it like a grape. It was so strong that it made him drop to his knees, holding a hand to his chest. His father had told him something about this. When a Veela finds their mate they start a bond, weak at first. It was through that bond he was able to feel some emotions, which would become stronger until they bonded fully. By the judge of the pain, he had hurt her deeply. Now, he was not sure how he was going to fix it either.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**Yeah, I don't know if I'll ever make these chapters much longer. Sorry if you think they're too short.**

**Anywhoooo R&amp;R for a Twix and hug!**


	6. Shouldn't Have Said That

**Yeah this chapter is super short and I have no motivation to make it longer. Plus I just got super lazy in writing.**

**Disclaimer and all that is in the first chapter and such.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Draco paced around the common room, knowing Elizabeth was cursing his name.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Draco sighed. He knew that was not a Malfoy thing to do, or nice for that matter. His father would be disappointed if he knew what happened. Good thing he was with Serverus at the time, or he would have ripped Draco a new asshole. Draco could only hope that Elizabeth would forgive him.

***Upstairs***

"El, come on. It wasn't that bad." Harry tried to reason. Elizabeth just stared at the wall in front of her, hugging a large stuffed bear. Seriously, the toy was a large as she was.

"But for him to over react to such a small thing." Elizabeth said in disbelief. Harry climbed on the bed and sat next to his sister. What Elizabeth needed right then was a hug.

"El, I hate to admit this but there's only one way to solve this." Harry stated. Elizabeth turned and gave him a questioning glance.

"You need to talk to Malfoy." Harry continued.

"I know." Elizabeth sighed, defeated. Elizabeth climbed off the bed, still holding the bear and left.

'Might as well face the music.' Elizabeth thought sadly.

***Downstairs***

Draco heard footsteps come down the stairs. He turned ready to yell at Harry, thinking it was him. Who he did not expect to see so soon was Elizabeth. He choose to ignore the giant bear she was holding which blocked his view of her. She stopped behind the chair near the bottom of the stairs.

"I think we need to talk." Elizabeth stated. Draco went and sat on the couch, then patted a spot next to him. Elizabeth sighed, and walked towards where he sat, but choose to sit a good three feet away from him.

"Listen Elizabeth," Draco started, but Elizabeth cut him off.

"No. Draco, I'm the one at wrong here," Elizabeth began, "I shouldn't have pulled that prank knowing you and your obsession with your hair." Draco stared at her, in what he could think of was shock. He was the one that blew up for no reason, he was the one who over reacted. Why was she taking the blame?

"Elizabeth, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did to a prank. Yes, I love my hair, but that wasn't an excuse for me to yell at you." Draco finished. Elizabeth placed her face into her bear, hiding it from Draco.

"Do you mean it?" Elizabeth asked softly. Draco's face softened.

"Yes, every word of it. Swear by the Malfoy name." Draco replied just as quiet. Elizabeth smiled, before getting up to sit closer to Draco, leaning back into the couch and smiling into the bear. Draco leaned back as well, knowing that they were okay.

"You know this means I'm going to get back at you right?" Elizabeth giggled. Draco smiled, letting his eyes close.

"I do now." Draco laughed. They sat there like that for a bit, enjoying the comfortable silence. Draco suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. He peaked an eye open and looked over. Elizabeth had leaned her head against his shoulder, cuddling the stuffed bear. Draco smiled, because when she was not yelling or being sarcastic, she was quite cute. Not that he would say that to her face just yet, he did not want to risk any bodily injuries. He happened to like how his body was, thank you very much. Draco leaned his head on Elizabeth's and drifted off to sleep, his hand on the bear as well.

Lucius Malfoy walked into the room after a long day with the Potions Master. He expected to hear yelling and bickering, not to find Elizabeth and Draco on the couch, next to each other, asleep. Harry looked up from his spot on the floor by the fire he had made earlier.

"How long have they been like that?" He questioned looking down to the teen on the floor, while gesturing to the pair on the couch. Harry looked over at his sister then back at the elder Malfoy.

"About an hour I guess. We had a rough start this morning." Harry admitted. Not that he was going to say exactly what happened. One day, maybe, but today was not that day.

"And they solved it on their own?" He inquired. Potters and Malfoys do not just solve things without injury. Nope, not with how many letters he received from Draco, or Madame Pomfrey.

"Pretty much. I found them like this when I came back downstairs after I didn't hear any yelling. After a little while I decided to do something productive." Harry answered pointing at the essay he was working on. Lucius nodded and sat in the chair across from the fire place.

"I'm shocked to say, that they didn't come to blows or anything. From what I've heard, you and Draco were never really civil to one another." Lucius pondered, once again looking at his son and mate.

"Yeah, Draco and I aren't the best of buds. Though I am the one that sent Elizabeth down here to fix things," Harry explained "Draco and I may be hot headed, but Elizabeth isn't. She's easier to solve things with." With that, Lucius nodded, trying to relax into the chair. Normally he did not mind being around Severus, but the man was a nightmare if anything Potions related was involved. Lucius happened to visit on one of those unfortunate days. Harry went back to finishing his essay, but once it was completed he looked to Elizabeth, then Lucius. Harry really wanted someone to check over his essay, and since Elizabeth was not an option. He looked to Lucius and sighed. It could not hurt to ask at least.

"I know you don't like me all that much, but can you read over this? Normally Elizabeth does, but I'm not waking her. It won't end well." Harry explained. Lucius opened his eyes and looked to the raven haired teen. The sheepish expression was enough to get him.

"I wouldn't mind at all, as long as it is not a Potions essay." Lucius graciously answered taking the scroll. He had had enough Potions for one day.

"Ha ha, about that…"

* * *

**As always R&amp;R for a Twix!**


	7. Caffeine and Angels

**Okay, so I'm the worst person at updating. I was trying to get someone to edit this chapter for me, and if they come through I'll update it. But enjoy the new chapter, and I don't want shit about the fact that there is an entire song in this. Get over it.**

**Disclaimer is in earlier chapter: But I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making money from this.**

**BUT Hades, Nora and Aryn are all mine in creation.**

**Edit: The song is Fallen Angel by Poison. I don't own it or make money from it.**

* * *

Elizabeth for once since she started Hogwarts, slept decently. Most of the time her insomnia kept her awake, which is why she drank so much coffee. Which she realizes is not the healthiest of choices. She stretched out slightly, but froze. Her pillow was hard and warm. Pillows are fluffy, not hard, unless they were of terrible quality. Elizabeth opened her eyes to see the common room of her new room. Rolling over she looked up, and smiled at the sight.

Draco Malfoy was asleep against the couch, in the most undignified way. Seems he had fallen asleep last night when she did. She sat up and stretched out her arms, looking at Draco she blushed. It seemed that instead of leaving her to suffer on the couch, she had fallen asleep in his lap. As quiet as possible she got and walked to the dining area. Elizabeth needed coffee; wait no, a cappuccino this morning. She found the coffee maker and poured in the mix. Now all she had left to do was wait. Casting a_ Tempus, _which said it was about seven thirty, she guessed they were not going to school, again. While the cappuccino was on its way, Elizabeth ran upstairs to change into some comfier clothes. Unlike her Veela and Harry, Elizabeth owned quite a bit of Muggle clothing. She decided on a pair of black yoga pants and a large fitting Snoopy t-shirt. She returned downstairs to discover Draco awake on the couch.

"Good morning Starshine, the Earth says hello!" Elizabeth greeted happily. Draco jumped slightly, cursing to himself at being caught unaware, and then smiled.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. Did you sleep well?" Draco asked politely.

"Yeah, I slept better than I have in a long time." Elizabeth admitted. She had not admit this to anyone, but Harry of course, but she hated Hogwarts and how there was no background noise. The dead silence freaked her out a bit. Okay, maybe a lot.

"That's good. But why haven't you slept well?" Draco asked curiously. Elizabeth bit her lip in hesitation. To tell or not to tell? That was the question. She decided to downplay and give half the truth.

"It's nothing. I have a slight case of insomnia." Elizabeth stated, without looking at him. Elizabeth returned to the kitchen when she heard the coffee machine go off. She went back to fixing her pumpkin cappuccino when she heard Draco get up. Hopefully he was going upstairs or to the bathroom. Elizabeth suddenly felt hands on her shoulders, turning her around. Yeah, Draco did not go anywhere she wished he had.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Draco asked worried.

"Because it's not a big deal. A lot of Muggle teens have insomnia, Draco. Plus I've told Harry." Elizabeth answered, and the resident Medi-with, Madame Pompfrey, but no way was that fact coming to light at the moment.

"You're not a Muggle teen, you're a witch. Maybe we should take you to see Madame Pompfrey or Severus." Draco mused. Well, seems there was no way around that little tidbit now.

"I've already talked to her about it. She said if I need a Sleeping Draught or a Dreamless Sleep, to just come and see her. I'm fine Draco. Honestly." Elizabeth explained, wishing he would drop the subject. She had dealt with this since she was about twelve or thirteen, so it honestly was not a concern of hers.

"Okay, but if you need anything, you know you can come to me right? Or father? We're here to help, don't forget that." Draco stated firmly. He wanted her to understand he was not going to hurt her, literally. If he hurt her emotionally, he would feel the pain. If he hurt her physically, he would share the same marks he received. Veelas could not harm their mates in any form.

"I promise." Elizabeth swore. Then on pure instinct or random instinct, not caring which, Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed Draco's nose. In return Draco hugged Elizabeth, even though his mind was running a thousand miles a minute. She had made the first move! Instead of him! That meant she was beginning to trust him, and the Veela inside him could not be happier.

"We're not going to school again today are we?" Elizabeth inquired as she walked over to the chair to drink her, basically, diabetes in a cup.

"No, we've been given three days. One to get to know each other, and two because as a Veela, I will most likely hex anyone that came within four meters of you." Draco explained.

"Oh, okay. I guess Harry went to school this morning though?" Elizabeth questioned, noting as Harry was not up and about already. Not that he was an early riser to begin with. Neither of them were.

"Yes, he left earlier. He's not a Veela or a Veela's mate, so he has to go." Draco answered, leaning into the couch, and Elizabeth nodded, leaning back in the chair. They sat there in a comfortable silence, but Elizabeth became antsy.

"Do you mind if we listen to some music?" Elizabeth asked, setting her cup down.

"Sure. I don't see the harm in that." Draco answered happily, but wondering how she was possibly going to do just that. Elizabeth stood up, went to the dining area and retrieved her radio and a large stack of CDs. Who said Muggle objects would not work in Hogwarts? Especially ones that were heavily spelled.

Elizabeth sat back down and flipped through her CD collection, and at last decided on some Poison.

"What are we going to listen to?" Draco asked curiously, looking at her radio.

"You'll see." Elizabeth teased. It was one of her favorite songs by them.

_She stepped off the bus out into the city streets_

_Just a small town girl with her whole life_

_Packed in a suitcase by her feet_

_But somehow the lights didn't_

_shine as bright as they did_

_On her mama's TV screen_

_And the work seemed harder_

_And the days seemed longer_

_Than she ever thought they'd be_

_But you know you got to stick to your guns_

_When it all comes down_

_Cause sometimes you can't choose_

_It's like heads they win_

_Tails you're gonna lose_

_Win big-Mama's fallen angel_

_Lose big-living out her lies_

_Wants it all-Mama's fallen angel_

_Lose it all, rolling the dice of her life_

_Now she found herself in the fast lane living day to day_

_Turned her back on her best friends, yeah_

_And let her family slip away_

_Just like a lost soul_

_caught up in the Hollywood scene_

_All the parties and the limousines_

_Such a good actress hiding all her pain_

_Trading her memories for fortune and fame_

_Just a step away from the edge of a fall_

_Caught between heaven and hell_

_Where's the girl I knew a year ago_

_Win big-Mama's fallen angel_

_Lose big-living out her lies_

_Wants it all-Mama's fallen angel_

_Lose it all, rolling the dice of her life_

_Too much too soon_

_Or just a little too late_

_Cause when her ship came in_

_She wasn't there and it just wouldn't wait_

_Win big-Mama's fallen angel_

_Lose big-living out her lies_

_Wants it all-Mama's fallen angel_

_Lose it all, rolling the dice of her life!_

"What was that exactly?" Draco asked confused. Music like that was not common knowledge to the wizarding world, more so to those who were considered pureblood.

"_Fallen Angel _by Poison." Elizabeth chirped happily.

"How is that music?" Draco questioned, causing Elizabeth to sigh.

"I'm a Muggle Draco, remember that. It just reminds me a lot about how I feel. Me being the one gambling in this world, not knowing whether I'm winning or losing. Leaving my family and old life behind." Elizabeth said sadly, causing Draco's face softened.

"I understand. How about we do something fun?" Draco suggested, trying to find a happier subject.

"How about a prank together?" Elizabeth suggested, at which Draco paled just slightly. Before Draco even had a chance to react, Elizabeth was up and gone, flying to her room. Draco just stared at where she had been previously sitting and seriously wondering how in the hell his mate moved so fast. He turned just in enough time to see Elizabeth coming back down the stairs, several rolls of parchment in her hands.

"Do I even want to know what those are exactly?" Draco commented, eyeing the scrolls as Elizabeth laid them on the table. She chose to ignore him for the moment, trying to pick the perfect prank. The prank was only slightly revenge, mostly because a certain ginger had tried hitting on her. Again. Elizabeth internally sighed. She knew Hermione liked Ron, but would never act on anything and Ron was too dense to pick up on it.

"I told you, I learned a lot from the twins. These are a couple of my own creations, with assistance of course." Elizabeth remarked, puffing up with pride. When she first came to Hogwarts, she knew things would be different. She was never super girly, not there was anything wrong with that, but even in the wizarding world boys were stupid. Pureblood and half-bloods alike.

For some odd reason, she and the Weasley twins just clicked, and it was instant friendship from day one. They taught her everything they knew, since the family never really appreciated the talent it took to do and make the pranks. Elizabeth, as she learned the first few weeks of class, had a knack for charms. The twins were over the roof when they found that out. This meant she could help create and ever fix the charms they were using or had used.

"Don't mind me when I say that statement doesn't make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Draco groaned, having a very distinct feeling that at a minimum three of those scrolls were going to be used on him.

"Good. Means I'm doing my job right." Elizabeth stated, returning her attention to the scrolls. Some were too harsh for what she wanted to do, other were not enough. She almost thought she would have to make a new one until she picked up the last one. Eyeing it over for a refresher, Elizabeth slowly smiled like the Cheshire cat. Excellent.

"I take it you figured out what you're doing?" Draco sighed from where he was leaning back on the couch.

"Yep! And since everyone else is in class, and I know for a fact that the dorms will be empty, we're doing this now!" Elizabeth exclaimed, jumping up snatching the parchment and Draco's hand.

"Wha-!" Draco tried to voice, but before he knew it, Elizabeth was running out the door and down the hallway, giggling. Deciding to just enjoy the moment with his mate, Draco smiled and ran alongside her. Elizabeth was barely aware of Draco near her, planning out her prank and the fact that she had left something very important in her room. For them, it was time to come home.

* * *

**You know the drill: R&amp;R for a Twix and a hug!**

**Kitty-Twin89**


	8. Of Pranks and Cats

**So, this has actually been edited and just sitting on my computer. Yay for procrastination.**

**Disclaimer: Earlier chapters.**

**Note: Hades, Hermes, Nora and Aryn are mine.**

* * *

If there is anything you should fear it is a teenage girl with too much free time on her hands. Elizabeth was one of those girls. She led Draco out of the rooms and towards the Gryffindor tower. She had a little revenge to seek out and a few things to collect.

"Why in the world are we going towards the Gryffindorks lair?" Draco asked quietly as the crept through the hallways, even though everyone else was in class.

"I told you. I have stuff up there that I need to get and there's a certain red head that needs a small lesson." Elizabeth explained. She had a few tricks up her sleeves that she learned from the twins and decided to try them out on their brother.

"I don't see why we couldn't just send Harry to get them." Draco tried to reason. He did not want to go to the tower and plus he had plenty of school work from the summer to finish. Not a lot, but he did slack a bit and he was trying to keep his father from finding out that little fact as well. Draco also bet his last Galleon that Elizabeth probably did not finish hers either.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides that, one of the things I need to retrieve only will let me come near it. It hates Harry, and Ron, and Hermione and pretty much everyone." Elizabeth laughed. She was not going to tell Draco what it was until they were back in their rooms.

"I fear whatever you need to get now. If it hates everyone I have a good feeling that it won't like me either." Draco sighed. Anything like that could not be good for his health. Plus with him being Veela makes it even more interesting, especially if it was an animal. They continued on their way to the tower, when after what seemed like forever, they arrived at the Fat Lady.

"Oh hello dear. I haven't seen you in a couple of days." The Fat Lady greeted with a smile. Elizabeth smiled; she always liked the Fat Lady. You just have to know how to get on her good side. Something the boys and Hermione never figured out.

"I'm sorry dear Lady. I got a new room, with a new roommate." Elizabeth replied, gesturing to Draco.

"Oh how wonderful! And he's a Veela too. Well, congratulations to you dear." The Fat Lady cooed. Elizabeth beamed, not at all embarrassed by what the Fat Lady was saying, unlike Draco who was looking anywhere, but at the Fat Lady.

"It was nice speaking with you once again, but I'm afraid I have some business to attend to, so _Leo Minor_." Elizabeth politely explained. The Fat Lady smiled and gave a slight bow. The portrait swung open and the pair stepped inside. The common room was in other words homey. It was done up in reds and golds, but not over bearing, meant to feel warm and seem like a fire. Elizabeth smiled upon entering the room. She always felt completely at home when she was here, not that she did not like her actual home.

"I can't believe it, a snake in the den of the lions." Draco huffed. He really wanted to leave, the Gryffindor common was entirely different from the Slytherin rooms. It made him feel out of place, even though he would never admit it out loud. Malfoys did not feel discomfort or emotion in general, that was just the way things were for his family.

"Yeah, well get over it. We won't be here long anyways." Elizabeth chided, walking over to the stairs which led to the rooms. Draco went to follow, but Elizabeth held a hand up.

"Nuh uh. I'm going to the girls' dorm and you are sure as hell not getting in. You can wait down here." Elizabeth scolded lightly. Draco frowned; he honestly did not see why it was such a big deal. In the Slytherin common rooms it was not uncommon for everyone to into everyone else's rooms. Girls could go into the guys and the guys could go into the girls. Snape was not entirely that strict and had charms set up all over so nothing _did_ happen. Draco sighed and went and sat on one of the couches to wait for Elizabeth to finish whatever she planned on doing.

"That's a good boy. Back in a flash Dray." Elizabeth smiled as she turned and headed to the girls' room. She found the door that led to her room and opened it. Memories flooded back and she sighed. Elizabeth shook her head before too much came back, now was not the time. She was on a mission!

"Now where did I leave that trunk?" Elizabeth asked herself looking around the room. She suddenly snapped her fingers and dove for Hermione's bed. She had forgotten that she had asked Hermione to watch the stuff she had left behind. Finding it under the bed Elizabeth smiled, sliding onto the floor and opened the trunk. Inside was a hodge podge of every sort. She gently picked up a picture of her and Harry. It was back in their fourth year, during the Yule ball, they were dancing together. She laughed as she remembered what happened after the picture was taken. Harry had accidently let go and she flew into the snack table. Harry thought she was furious, but she simply laughed it off and rubbed icing in Harry's face. Elizabeth put the picture down and picked up a small rose shaped box. She lifted the lid and sighed, inside was a small heart shaped necklace that her 'sister' had gotten her. How she missed Aryn. She placed the box back in the trunk and shut the lid. Too many memories and not enough time at that point. She shrunk the trunk and placed it in her pocket.

"Oh Hades, where are you?" Elizabeth called walking around the room. She saw a black blur streak to her right.

"Gotcha." Elizabeth smirked, and dove towards the blur. She wrestled under Lavenders bed and came back cuddling something.

"Let's get you to your new home." Elizabeth said softly. She walked back to Hermione's bed and pulled out a small cage. She placed what was in her hands in the cage and closed the lid. Now time for the revenge half of this mission.

Elizabeth carried her items back to the common room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the site before her. Draco was laying on the floor looking up at the ceiling mumbling something. She set the cage by the couch and walked over to look down at Draco.

"What are you doing Draco?" Elizabeth questioned, trying not to smile. Draco startled slightly and looked at Elizabeth.

"Listing off Potions ingredients to keep me sane. I've been here far too long." Draco explained plainly, resisting the urge to smile at Elizabeth's expression. Elizabeth giggled and tapped Draco on the nose.

"You're silly Dray. But I'm almost done, and you can help me with the second half." Elizabeth stated. She offered her hand to Draco, which he graciously accepted.

"Now what are we doing?" Draco simply asked. He almost jumped back when he saw the face of evil.

"Revenge." Is all Elizabeth said. She drug him towards the boys' dorm, and pulled him inside.

"I couldn't go in the girls' dorm, but you're allowed in here?" Draco asked confused.

"Don't question my methods or theories. I was treated as one of the guys when I first got here, so I was welcomed in here. Now get over it." Elizabeth rushed through. She walked over to Ron's bed and rolled onto it. She stared at the top of the canopy for a bit then smiled. People were going to hear about this for days.

"Whose bed is that and what do you plan on doing?" Draco asked carefully. She looked like an evil mastermind at work.

"Ron's and just wait and see," Elizabeth started standing up on the bed, "I found out I'm excellent at Charms, and I plan on using that to my advantage."

Draco nodded and watched her go to work, although his inner Veela was in a fury because she was rolling around in some other guy's bed. Draco tried to push it down. That was for another time; because he had a feeling bodily harm would come to him if he did say something. Elizabeth went about whispering charms in the corner of the bed, then dragging the light down onto the bed itself.

"All done! Let's go Draco, I want to get back to our room before class let's out." Elizabeth shouted suddenly, before Draco could say or do anything his wrist was captured and he was being dragged out the door and down the stairs. He only had a moments break when Elizabeth picked up a cage from by the couch.

"What is th-"Draco started but was cut off when he was once again drug out the main door and down the hallway. Elizabeth had him all but wind sprinting down the halls, it was as if the Devil was on their heels, or Voldemort. They did not stop until they reached the portrait of their personal rooms.

"Password?" a gravelly accented voice asked. Draco's head snapped up at the sound of their guardian's voice. The knight leaned against his frame, as if he was bored, but his eyes were alight with amusement.

"Hello, Jaq. _Lyin' eyes_." Elizabeth greeted. The knight, now known as Jaq, bowed low and the door swung open. Elizabeth let go of Draco's wrist and walked in, heading over to the couch and sat down on the couch, placing the cage at her feet. Draco stepped around the couch and quietly sat in the chair next to the fire place.

"So, what were you doing to Weasel's bed?" Draco asked after catching his breath from the marathon Elizabeth had him run.

"Oh you'll most definitely hear about it tomorrow from Harry, who will hear about it from Ron. Or the entire boys dorm." Elizabeth smiled slyly. Draco nodded then heard a noise come from the cage on the floor.

"Shoot. How could I forget about you?" Elizabeth cooed, leaning down to open the door. She reached in and pulled out a black mass, who in return meowed.

"Exactly what do you have there?" Draco inquired. Elizabeth smiled and let the thing in her lap sit up. It was a cat, a very large one too. Of course it was a cat.

"This is Hades, my baby. My adoptive mom gave him to me when I first found out I was going to Hogwarts." Elizabeth explained, petting Hades' head.

"So that's the thing that likes no one. Good to know." Draco remarked, eyeing the beast.

"Do you think your father would mind if we kept him here with us? I don't want to leave him alone up in the tower." Elizabeth asked softly. She was used to being told no though, so it would not affect her, much.

"I'm not sure, but I highly doubt it would be a problem. Let's ask when he gets back from work or wherever he is this day." Draco replied lightly. Lucius was probably at home speaking with mother or bothering Snape, seeing as it was lunch.

"So I'm gonna let him wander around for a bit. Get used to the place." Elizabeth announced, setting Hades down. Hades looked around for a moment them walked over to Draco and rubbed up against his legs.

"That's odd. He hardly likes anyone." Elizabeth smiled. Draco reached down and stroked Hades' head. He smiled when the cat started purring, Hades was kind of cute.

"Why did you name him Hades?" Draco questioned, still petting said cat.

"It was my sister's idea. Her mother is an anthropology major, with an emphasis in mythology or religion. We both have been learning about the different gods before we could talk. My owl's name is Hermes, just a little fun fact." Elizabeth explained with a wave of her hand. What she also omitted was that her owl was a potoo, which was a strange owl from Venezuela.

"You and the strange just click don't you," Draco asked then recalled what she said, "I thought Harry was your only family?"

Elizabeth laughed a little, "I'm adopted Draco. I was raised in the Muggle world like Harry, but a little different. While he stayed with our uncle and aunt, I went through foster care until Nora, my adoptive mom, got landed with me and decided to adopt me. She had a daughter named Aryn, so we became sisters."

"Oh, I wonder why you didn't live with Harry." Draco pondered.

"That's a question that only Dumbledore could answer." Elizabeth answered, leaning back into the couch. Draco stared at her and wonder how hectic his life was going to be now with her in it, but he almost could not wait for it.

* * *

**Well you know the drill.**

**R&amp;R for a Twix and a hug.**

**Kitty-Twin89**


	9. Wait What?

**So I'm bad about having things updated and saved on my computer, then not uploading them.**

**Well, that and hardly anyone reads this story. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter as always, Aryn, Nora, Hades, and Hermes are all mine.**

* * *

Elizabeth listened to the sound of Draco's breathing and Hades' constant purring from where he was in her lap. Draco had taken up reading a Potions book, probably for the homework that she should have been doing. She did not want to admit that she was bored, but it was eating her alive. She was also burning up with curiosity about Veelas. This was a bad combination for a Potter and prankster, boredom and curiosity. She wanted to know more about Veelas, but she wanted Harry to be with her so he could learn about them too. They were both woefully ignorant about most magical creatures, except what little they learned during the Triwizard Tournament. Hades looked up at Elizabeth and licked her on the nose.

"You are a silly kitty." Elizabeth smiled, petting his head. She continued to pet Hades, thinking about how to go about asking Draco about his heritage and inheritance. She wanted to ask, but it seemed almost personal and she thought he should start the conversation. Then again, she had her own secret she was no exactly sharing either.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Draco asked from across the room, where he was reading a Potions book. He began to worry, which when she seemed to be deeply thinking about something, which gave an air of anxiety about her. Elizabeth jumped at the sound of his voice, and then laughed. That is what she gets for spacing out.

"Nothing per say. I'm just thinking over some things." Elizabeth answered simply. She needed to learn how to be sneakier and not show every emotion on her face.

'More like a Slytherin.' The little voice inside her head supplied.

"Anything you want to share?" Draco inquired, placing his book on the arm of the chair and then leaning against his knees.

"I was kind of wondering about Veelas actually." Elizabeth answered hesitantly. She was different from other people she knew and a certain friend of theirs. She did not like being nosy, not one bit. If he wanted to tell her, he could. She would not push him about it.

"Oh, that's understandable," Draco laughed, expecting this, "but what's with the small voice and face down?"

"It seems too person to me to ask something like that." Elizabeth shrugged, looking away. Draco smiled, standing up and moving to the couch next to Elizabeth.

"It's not personal at all, Elizabeth. You can look up anything about a Veela in a book from the library. Well, except the parts that only Veelas know about and have refused to share. Those parts are known through instinct, or passed down orally. It's no secret really though." Draco explained, getting comfy.

"It's not?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at Draco's face, confused.

"No it's not. I'm quite surprised you haven't asked earlier." Draco laughed. He was quite shocked that he hadn't been overwhelmed with questions on the first day; she was friends with Hermione after all.

"Oh, that makes me feel loads better." Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"So what do you want to know?" Draco questioned, leaning against the arm of the couch.

"I was actually wondering if we could wait for Harry to get here. This way we're on the same page, and he or we don't do something royally stupid." Elizabeth asked sheepishly. Draco smiled at her and nudged her shoulder.

"I don't mind, that way it doesn't have to be repeated so many times." Draco answered.

"Thanks Draco." Elizabeth thanked, smiling brightly. Then her face fell, feeling guilty about not telling Draco about her on heritage. What Elizabeth did not know is that Draco could sense her internal struggle. He decided not to comment on it, taking a page from Elizabeth's book. It was her personal issue; she would tell him when she was ready.

Elizabeth's head snapped to the door and smiled when she saw Harry walking in. She jumped up and ran over to hug him.

"Learn anything interesting today?" Elizabeth inquired after she had released Harry and proceeded to walk back over to the couch.

"Hmm, not really, but Hermione did write down the notes and assignments since yesterday." Harry replied, pulling items out of his bag.

"Tell her thanks, but how can you not learn anything interesting? You go to a school for magic for crying out loud?" Elizabeth mock exclaimed while flopping on the couch. Draco snorted at the twins' antics. They reminded him of the Weasley twins, but better behaved.

"I honestly do not know." Harry admitted flopping on the same couch Elizabeth was on. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, which caused Harry to stick his tongue out at her.

"It's a wonder you learn anything. Do you have anything up there or is it all hot air?" Elizabeth scolded, tugging on Harry's hair.

"Can you do anything but nag me woman?" Harry shot back.

"Oh, you don't want to know about all the things I could do to you." Elizabeth purred, and it did not help when she decided to waggle her eyebrows as well.

"Oh, don't ever do that again! You're trying to scar me for life, aren't you?" Harry laughed, shaking his head, as if that would help him get rid of the memory. The two sat there laughing, while Draco could only chuckle.

"Draco, remind me when school's out to take you to meet Nora and Aryn. Aryn will give you the full Muggle experience." Elizabeth said, turning to look at Draco. Draco nodded, and then looked at the door to see his father walk in.

"Hello father."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Hola Senor Malfoy!"

All three males turned and stared at the girl.

"What? I took some Spanish during my Muggle days." Elizabeth defended. Lucius smiled and walked over to where the three teens were seated. He sat on the arm of the chair that Draco occupied earlier that afternoon.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Lucius asked politely. Harry shrugged, not sure how to respond, even if it was a simple question. It seemed so odd for the Senior Malfoy to take an interest in what they were up to.

"Well, I took Draco on an adventure to the Gryffindor tower to collect some things." Elizabeth replied sweetly, smiling at Lucius.

"Oh," Lucius said, raising an eyebrow, "and how did that go exactly?"

"Well, I was forced to stay in the common room since I'm apparently not allowed in the girls' dorm," Draco started, "I had to list off Potions ingredients to keep myself sane." Lucius chuckled at his son, and so did Harry. He would have loved to see the snake in the den of the lions.

"I hardly doubt that's all she went for. What did you do El?" Harry inquired, turning to stare at Elizabeth. Elizabeth held up her arms in front of her in the shape of an 'x'.

"Hey, I'm innocent, although I did retrieve my monster, speaking of which," Elizabeth turned to Lucius," I have a question for you." Lucius opened his mouth to reply, but said object of Elizabeth's question burst into the room and jumped onto Elizabeth's lap.

"Uh, can I keep Hades in here?" Elizabeth asked in a startled voice, not looking up.

"I don't see why not. Of course he can stay, he is your pet after all." Lucius smiled warmly. Elizabeth beamed at him, then to Draco. She removed Hades from her lap, and suddenly remembered what she needed to speak with Lucius about.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you think you could tell us about Veelas? I know there are books on them, (insert snort from Draco) but I wanted to hear some information from you." Elizabeth explained. Harry sat up on the couch, now interested in the conversation, rather than planning a prank on Draco. Second thought that might not be a smart thought considering Elizabeth could get him back, and the Weasley twins took her under their wings.

"Well, as everyone knows, Veelas are beautiful creatures, both males and female alike," Lucius started up, Elizabeth and Harry settling in for the speech, "Veelas are normally pale in complexion with pale features as well. They are the typical platinum blonde and either silver or blue eyes. A submissive Veela will be in a darker appearance with dark hair, normally black or dark brown, and a dark complexion. Both have wings though, but they vary in size. A submissive uses them for protecting themselves and children as well as for the pleasure of their mates. Dominants wings are used for protecting their family.

"Draco as you can easily tell is a dominant Veela as well as a full blooded Veela."

"But then that means both you and his mother are Veelas right?" Harry interrupted. Draco rolled his eyes, which earned him a kick in the shin from Elizabeth. Lucius, on the other hand did not seem to mind the question. It was commonly asked amongst those who did not really know about Veelas.

"One might think that, but alas I'm the Veela. Draco's mother, Narcissa, is fully wizard."

"But how? From what I understand of genetics is that Draco should be half Veela."

"Ah, but the Veela gene is completely dominant, so the child will be a Veela. Unless the Veela is mated with another creature, then there will be some differences." Harry nodded his head, understanding now somewhat how the Veela gene worked.

"Can you tell us more?" Elizabeth pleaded, putting on the puppy dog eyes. Lucius looked over and almost melted on the spot, that child had a wicked power and he hoped Draco could come to stand it one day. Maybe. Lucius nodded, readjusting himself on the arm of the chair.

"Veelas also have special powers once they find their mate, which is once they acquire the gene at sixteen. They can feel each other's emotion to an extent, until fully bonded when they can feel just about every emotion; they also have the power to sense where their mate is at all times. In some rare cases, the mates can read each other's mind.

"When a Veela mate is threatened, the Veela can transform into a semi bird creature, with fangs, claws and of course their wings. Never threaten a Veela's mate: physically, mentally or emotionally. It will end badly for you," Lucius paused, "I think that should satisfy you until you actually do your own research." Elizabeth and Harry nodded furiously, both burning with even more curiosity. Harry was probably going to attack Hermione to with loads of questions, now that his sister was the mate of a Veela. He may not like Malfoy, but he did want his sister to be happy.

"If that is all, I will be heading to my room to finish up some business before dinner; which I'm assuming we are having here?" Lucius added, leaving his spot on the chair. Draco looked to his father and nodded. With that Lucius took his leave.

"I'm also gonna head up to my room. I have some homework that needs to be done. Call me down when it's dinner time." Harry stated, standing up and stretching. Elizabeth saluted him and watched him, too, disappear up the stairs.

"So, Draco. What color are your wings? How long are they? What else can you do? Are the wings soft? Can I see them?" Elizabeth rambled off a light speed. Draco barely comprehended what she had said, she was talking that fast.

"How about this," Draco answered, "after dinner, I show them to you?" Elizabeth squealed, yes squealed, in delight and excitement.

"Well, I should probably start on the homework that needs to be done. Back in a flash Draco!" Elizabeth announced, jumping up and running for the stairs. Draco smiled to himself, wondering how he got lucky enough to have a mate as sweet, funny, and not to mention forgiving as Elizabeth. Draco sank into the chair, debating when he should tell Elizabeth about the 'bonding' process.

'I think I might want to live a while longer.' Draco mused, running his hand through his hair. Meanwhile, upstairs Elizabeth was bouncing off the walls, and bed, with excitement. She did not think Hogwarts could get any better. She had a Veela as a mate for crying out loud! Their love was the purest around. Elizabeth smiled at the thought, then remembered tonight would be their first dinner together, sort of like a family.

'Oh, Draco is in for a treat,' Elizabeth smirked at the thought, 'let the games begin.'

* * *

**As always R&amp;R for a Twix and a hug!**

**Kitty-Twin89**


	10. First Family Dinner

**I avoided working on this chapter for the longest of times, simply because it was a pain to fix. Since I'm re-doing the story, I have to severely edit certain chapters, and this was one of them. But, after a long wait, here is a new chapter! Please, ignore the mistakes that I've missed. **

**Disclaimer is in the previous chapters.**

* * *

Elizabeth sighed for the umpteenth time as she tried to work on the Potions essay in front of her. She looked over at Harry, who seemed to be doing well on a Charms assignment.

'Better than what I'm accomplishing right now.' Elizabeth thought angrily. Normally she could do Potions easy, written and practical, but right now she was struggling. Elizabeth had joined Harry in his room to work on their assignments together, plus his was a little cleaner than Elizabeth's was at the moment.

'It must be because I actually missed the lesson.' Elizabeth concluded sourly. Potions was like chemistry, it was easier to learn hands on and actually listen to the lecture. Elizabeth sighed once again, this time irritated. She would not be able to complete the essay now. She looked at the pile she had finished; Charms, Transfiguration, Defense and History of Magic. All she had left to finish was Potions, Ancient Runes, and Astronomy. Potions was out of the question considering she could not understand the concept of the homework.

"Hey Harry, what are we doing for dinner?" Elizabeth asked pulling Harry out of his little world.

"Well, I heard Draco and his father talking about just having the house elves bring us something." Harry commented, not really looking up from his homework.

"Oh, would it be all right if I took care of dinner?" Elizabeth requested, a pleading look in her eyes. Harry looked up, smiled and nodded. Elizabeth grinned and jumped of Harry's bed, careful of the ink and papers still on it. She was just about out the door when Harry called back.

"Just remember to snap!" Harry reminded her, with a goofy grin. Elizabeth laughed, proving she had heard him. She shook her head as she walked over to where the Malfoys were staying. She knew how to call house elves, she was not stupid. Elizabeth approached the door and knocked lightly. She heard rustling and stepped back, Lucius opened the door, not expecting to see Elizabeth.

"Yes?" Lucius answered, an eyebrow raised.

"I was just coming by to let you and Draco know that I'll be taking care of dinner and that it will be in about forty five minutes." Elizabeth assured with a nod.

"That's quite thoughtful of you. Do you want any help or need any suggestions?" Lucius inquired.

"No, thank you, I have it covered. I'll be good on the food, we're going to be enjoying things like I would at home. There will be plenty enough." Elizabeth answered, turning to walk down the stairs.

"Well thank you any way. I'll let Draco know." Lucius responded, closing the door and returning to whatever business he was doing at first. Elizabeth smiled and bounded down the stairs. She walked over to the kitchen humming to herself.

The kitchen itself was simple. It contained a table with four chairs, a counter and a sink. No need for a freezer or refrigerator considering the house elves did everything. Elizabeth thought for a moment, trying to think what she should ask the house elves for dinner. Elizabeth snapped her fingers as the perfect dinner came to her.

Dobby appeared in front of Elizabeth, smiling wide.

"What can Dobby do for Elizabeth Potter, miss?" Dobby asked, almost shaking with excitement.

"I have a big order for you Dobby. Do you think you and the other elves can handle it?"

"Dobby can do anything!" Dobby reassure her, still smiling.

"Well then Dobby, I need pulled pork, baked potatoes, macaroni and cheese, Italian salad, rolls, lava cakes and lastly root beer floats. But it needs to stay covered, can you handle that?" Elizabeth listed, smiling with anticipation.

"Yes, Elizabeth Potter, miss. Dobby will be back!" Dobby claimed, leaving with a snap and a small pop.

"Well, time to get the kitchen ready." Elizabeth reminded herself, walking over to the table. She tapped the table and plates appeared, but in a design in yellow. Elizabeth grimaced, she hated the color yellow. She tapped the plates until the design became black, her one of her favorite colors. She heard a small pop behind her and turned to see the elves placing dishes covered on the table. The smell was addicting. Elizabeth's mouth started watering at the smell alone. How she could not wait to eat! Elizabeth jumped when she heard Dobby appear behind her.

"Anything else Dobby can do for Elizabeth Potter?" Dobby asked.

"Yes, I need tea, both hot and iced." Elizabeth ordered. Dobby bowed and again left with a pop. Just a few minutes later Dobby and a couple of other elves returned, placing pitchers on the table.

"Thanks you guys!" Elizabeth smiled, they all smiled in return. Bowed and disappeared. Elizabeth walked around the table making sure everything was in place exactly how she wanted it. She then walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Draco, Harry, Mr. Malfoy! Dinner is ready! Come and get it!" Elizabeth called upstairs. She walked back over to the table and stood next to it, waiting for the boys. She heard a door slam open, which was probably Harry and rushing down the stairs, followed by a set of more quite footsteps. The boys walked and stopped at the edge of the common room where it met the kitchen.

"Didn't you go a little over board, Elizabeth?" Draco pondered, looking at all the dishes on the table.

"Who cares? What did you get El?" Harry asked impatiently, practically drooling at the thought of food. Ron and Harry were more alike than they thought. Elizabeth laughed and waved her hand towards the table, the lids vanishing from the table.

"It actually isn't as many options as you think, the elves just went a little overboard on the serving sizes. But, tonight we will be having pulled pork, baked potatoes, macaroni and cheese, Italian salad, rolls, lava cakes, and lastly root beer floats." Elizabeth listed off, lifting the lid to every dish, while naming them.

Harry was shaking on the spot, desperately wanting the food. Lucius and Draco looked shocked at all the food Elizabeth had ordered.

"Why exactly did you get all this food?" Lucius wondered, looking at the mounds of food.

"I didn't what everyone liked or wanted, so I went with a familiar and common dinner from my own home." Elizabeth stated, satisfied with what she had chosen.

"Can we eat now?" Harry begged.

"Yes, we can eat now Harry." Elizabeth laughed, walking over to take her seat. Harry all but ran over to the table and claimed the chair next to Elizabeth. That meant the Malfoys had to sit next to each other on the other side of the table. Draco was not exactly happy with the idea; he wanted to sit next to Elizabeth. Lucius and Draco took their seats, gracefully if Elizabeth must add.

Everyone took their time taking their fill of the food they wanted. It seemed that Harry was putting more pulled pork than anything else on his plate. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Elizabeth herself made a sandwich out of a roll and the pork, picked out two potatoes, and added a mountain of salad in a bowl. The Malfoy's dinner plates were much more balanced out that the two Potter's were.

"Why exactly did you get root beer floats?" Lucius questioned, sounding much like her mother.

"It was something that Nora always made Aryn and I when we were little kids, no matter the occasion, but it became a tradition with this dinner." Elizabeth explained, looking across the table at Lucius.

All while Elizabeth was talking Draco had finally finished arranging his plate, which seemed silly, and was eyeing his father from the side. Now he was trying to slowly sneak a lava cake from the plate to his side.

"Don't you even think about it Draco." Lucius warned not even looking up from his plate.

"How does he do that?" Draco sighed defeated. Elizabeth and Harry laughed, Harry trying to keep the food in his mouth.

"It's a parent thing Draco. Nora could always tell when Aryn and I were up to something. She used to say 'If it's too quiet where children are, nothing good can come from it.'" Elizabeth rambled, causing Lucius to smile.

"I'm beginning to like you more and more. This Nora sounds like a smart woman." Lucius commented. Elizabeth was about to respond when both Draco and Harry shouted, spitting out the food in their mouths. It seemed they both had managed to sneak a lava cake without being noticed.

"What happened?" Elizabeth declared, looking between the two of them.

"What the hell is in that cake?" Harry demanded.

"It better not be another potion or prank." Draco warned. Elizabeth looked at them and laughed, for the fact that there was not anything wrong with the cake.

"There's nothing wrong with it you two. The cake is basically chocolate overload. All it is is a chocolate cake with chocolate syrup on the inside, covered in powder sugar." Elizabeth chided. At that comment both Harry and Draco's eyebrows flew up, turning to look at each other.

"And where did you get the idea to order this El?" Harry demanded, still looking at the cake as though it was evil.

"Let's see, Aryn and I were being up to no good when we found a little stand in town that sold them. To us, they were the best thing since sliced bread. I guess I forgot to warn how sweet they could actually be," Elizabeth began, "sorry about that. But if it makes you two feel any better, I once watched a guy eat twelve of them and regret it not five minutes later."

"It seems like Nora is very family oriented, I assume that's where you got the idea for all the food?" Lucius noted with a smile. He did not miss a beat, that's exactly what Elizabeth had done.

"You're correct Mr. Malfoy; we grew up having dinner together every night and then having a huge meal every Sunday night." Elizabeth answered.

"You never told me that and I'm your brother! And you have the gall to complain about making food!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry Har, I thought I did but I'm assuming my ADD got the better of me." Elizabeth replied with a shrug. Draco had finally finished the notably smaller piece of cake and looked to Elizabeth.

"You do know you can call my father Lucius, right?" Draco stated. Elizabeth looked at him, then to Lucius, not sure what to think. He must have been referring to the several times this evening that she had called him Mr. Malfoy.

"Draco's right, you can call me Lucius considering we are family now. Harry as well." Lucius said. Both Harry and Elizabeth nodded, dinner continued on as a content evening, much to Elizabeth's delight.

"Are we all done with dinner?" Elizabeth asked standing up from her chair, when she received three nods she tapped the table twice. All the food and dishes vanished from it. She tapped it once more and a small bottle of grape juice appeared.

"What's this for?" Harry asked, picking up the bottle and eyeing it.

"In my house after every Sunday dinner, we have wine. Well, my parents had wine, Aryn and I had grape juice." Elizabeth explained, summoning three glasses.

"Oh, this has to do with the family orientation of your house." Draco mused out loud, remembering what Elizabeth had said earlier.

"I think it's a nice idea. How about we all take a small cup and return to the common room to finish up any homework or work in general in my case." Lucius suggested, pouring the cups as he spoke. All grabbed a cup, but before they could leave Elizabeth raised her glass.

"How about a toast to our first dinner, as a family." Elizabeth called out. Draco, Harry and Lucius all raised there glasses in response and stated,

"Family."

* * *

**I wonder how many people still read this story. Well, for those who do, I hope you liked the long awaited update.**

**As always, R&amp;R for a Twix**

**Kitty-Twin89**


	11. Of Blushing and Wings

**Hey, look at that! Two updates in the same day! This is because this is the last of the original chapters that I had on my computer, and I had the desire to get them done. So, here you go!**

**Disclaimer is in the previous chapters.**

* * *

Elizabeth and Harry had helped clear the table while the Malfoy's proceeded into the common room. Elizabeth was excited and nervous to finish cleaning off the table and letting the house elves take the plates and dishes back to the kitchens. Draco had promised to show her his wings after dinner. It was after dinner. She could not help but feel giddy.

From what Hermione had told her a few years ago, when they were discussing inheritances, since Elizabeth had received hers early, she knew that a Veela's wings are kind of special. She was going to get to see Draco's, being a Veela's mate and all. Elizabeth wondered what they looked like, not really paying attention to what she was doing. This caused her to not see a chair and fall to the ground in a graceless heap. All the cups she had in her hand went flying and came smashing to the ground. Of course this alerted the men in the other room to her struggle.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked rushing over to her. There was glass everywhere, but Elizabeth seemed to be unharmed. Elizabeth stood up slowly, aware of the glass upon the ground.

"I'm alright Har," Elizabeth responded, shaking her skirt to clear any glass off of it, "there's a reason Grace isn't my middle name." Before Harry could respond, let alone breathe in, Draco had rushed into the room, right over to Elizabeth. She could hear the crunch of the glass underneath his shoes.

"Are you hurt?" Draco inquired, looking over Elizabeth for any injuries with pure concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine Dray!" Elizabeth laughed, swatting at Draco to get away. He simply ignored her and continued what he was doing.

"Lucius, get your son off of me!" Elizabeth called to the living room. She heard a chuckle, and knew she was on her own.

"Sorry, can't help you there dear!" Lucius called back. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and put her hands on Draco's shoulders to physically move him out of the way.

"I will beat you, child, if you don't knock it off." Elizabeth threatened half-heartedly. Yes, she could be mean and get physical. No, she was not going to do it really to someone who was actually concerned about her well-being other than Harry.

"Sorry." Draco apologized, backing away. Elizabeth looked over to see his cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink.

"Is that a blush I see Draco?" Elizabeth teased. Draco's head snapped to her, a glare in her direction. This did not help, considering he was still blushing. Both Elizabeth and Harry started laughing.

"Harry, will you have the elves clean this up?" Elizabeth asked after composing herself. Harry nodded and went about, doing as he was told.

"Come on Draco," Elizabeth stated, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs, "I believe you have some wings to show me." Draco did not need to be told twice; instead he returned the grip and almost starting dragging her to the stairs. Elizabeth laughed and quickly followed behind him. So, he was just as excited as she was. Draco led her upstairs and made his way towards his room. Elizabeth slowed down a bit when they entered Draco's room, taking everything. One could tell a lot about someone by what is in their room.

Draco's was a lot cleaner compared to Elizabeth's, her room looked like a clothes tornado swept through. His room also consisted of furniture in green, silver and black. A Slytherin through and through. Elizabeth's was black and everything else was a different color. She liked color and could not pick a single one. She found thought that they both had a large collection of books. Elizabeth smiled at this, none of her friends were big readers. Well, there was Hermione, but she only did it for school, and do not get her started on Harry and Ron. She read for fun, and was not ashamed of that.

"Find something interesting?" Draco drawled out, bringing Elizabeth back from her musings.

"Just noticed you have quite a lot of books." Elizabeth said simply. Draco nodded and walked to the middle of the room, then motioned for her to sit on the bed. Elizabeth smiled, walking over to the bed and flopping into the center of it.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Draco questioned, looking to Elizabeth.

"Draco, if you could have read my thoughts about five minutes ago, then you would know hell yes I'm ready!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily, she so wanted to see his wings. Although that thought wavered a bit when she noticed Draco unbuttoning his shirt. Now it was Elizabeth's turn to blush.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth choked out, now seeing the upper half of a pale, and very toned body. Draco looked up from the buttons for a moment and smiled, well smirked.

"Right now my wings rip my shirts when I let them out. I haven't got around to fixing them or getting new ones that allow out easier and I wasn't going to rip this one as well." Draco explained, going back to the buttons. Elizabeth gulped and nodded. Draco let his shirt fall to the floor and looked up at Elizabeth. By now her face had turned a nice shade of red.

"Like what you see?" Draco teased, walking over to the end of the bed, placing his hands upon the mattress. Elizabeth looked up to his face to glare at him, the blush still not going away, no matter how hard she willed that it would. Draco laughed, while Elizabeth reached behind her and grabbed the nearest pillow. Then proceeded to whack Draco with it.

"Come on Draco. Can I see your wings now, please?" Elizabeth pouted, which worked quite well, even though she had just assaulted him with a pillow. Draco smiled and nodded, turning around, closing his eyes and taking deep breathes. Suddenly his back began to glow silver slightly, two small wing tattoos forming on his shoulder blades. Draco hissed as wings came forward, it did hurt a tad bit.

Elizabeth was speechless, for once, as she stared at the wings. They had to be at least eight feet in length, and were colored deep silver. Almost a stormy grey, but then she noticed that there was a seconded color in the feathers. Black, black so dark it looked purple was mixed in and accented the grey.

"Can I touch them?" Elizabeth asked nervously, she had heard the hiss of pain and did not know if it would hurt him as well if she touched them. Draco turned around and climbed over the end of the bed, barely giving Elizabeth time to move without being sat on.

"Sure, you _are _my mate. That gives _you_ a right to touch them." Draco smiled, sliding over to sit next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth slowly and carefully reached out to stroke the nearest wing. She gave out a small gasp when she discovered it felt as soft as, in her mind, a baby bird would.

'_Downy, like bird down.' _Elizabeth's brain supplied in her wing induced trance.

That was the phrase Elizabeth was looking for. She let out a small giggle as she continued to stroke the wing. She stopped suddenly when she heard purring, coming from Draco. Draco was purring, like a cat. Now Elizabeth really giggled. She stroked the wings, watching Draco this time. His eyes were closed and he had a genuine smile in his face. Somewhere from in his chest he was purring.

"They're really beautiful Draco." Elizabeth admitted, staring at them in awe. She looked over again to see a slight blush upon Draco's face. Elizabeth scooted closer to Draco, leaning her head against Draco's shoulder, even there she could hear and feel Draco's purr. She felt Draco shift and wrap his arms around her waist. Elizabeth let him, she did not mind, he was not like a regular guy, he was forever.

She felt her eyes get heavier from the soothing purring and a gentle heat coming off of Draco's oh so gorgeous body. Almost as if sensing it, Draco shifted to lay down, Elizabeth in curled in front of him, his arms still around her waist. She barely noticed that Draco's wings had disappeared; she was too comfortable where she was. Instead of actually grabbing a pillow, Elizabeth simply laid her head down on Draco's chest. Draco smiled when he looked down to see Elizabeth dozing lightly on his chest. He bent his head down and kissed the crown of her head, thanking God for this wonderful creature. Yes, creature. He knew she was not fully human, he was a Veela and could smell it. Elizabeth and her pain in the butt brother, whether they knew it or not. But that was a bridge to cross another day.

Lucius smiled from in the door frame at the scene before him. The two looked so perfect together. Draco had a challenge ahead of him though; she was not a Potter for nothing. He mentally laughed at all the pranks and jokes Draco was going to endure, while bonding with her. Harry on the other hand, who had followed Lucius, wrinkled his nose at his sister. He loved her, he truly did, but that did not mean he had to like her lying in bed, asleep, next to Malfoy. She was his sister for crying out loud! Harry shook his head and walked away before the cuteness displayed in front of him made him want to gag. He trusted Elizabeth, not so much Draco. Six years of rivalry is hard to let go, but he would play nice for now, for Elizabeth's sake. Draco better hope thought that he did not screw up royally or he was going to have another new meaning of hurt.

* * *

**Well, after this I have to start thinking again. Wish me luck!**

**As always,**

**R&amp;R for a Twix**

**Kitty-Twin89**


End file.
